


Caution! Jealous When Wet

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/M, Finger Sucking, Flirting, Fucking, Jealous Sam Winchester, Kissing, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex, make out, motel sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request from Ashley_Winchester_77  Sam desperately wants the reader, but he won’t do anything about it. She decides to shamelessly flirt with Crowley to get the hunter riled up. Sam gets jealous and just can’t take it anymore. He decides to get the reader while she’s showering; proving to her that she is his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caution! Jealous When Wet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley_Winchester_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/gifts).



You sit at the table on your laptop, typing away furiously as you research everything from hex bags to ectoplasm. You and the Winchesters are on a pretty rough case, and they even called in Crowley to help obtain some special item from some obscure place that could do some odd task. You weren’t really paying attention. Sam and Dean were having their meeting with Crowley in the motel room, which meant you were sneaking glances at the younger Winchester. You bite your lip just thinking about what was under Sam’s flannel. Those chiseled abs, that smooth glistening skin. You have to cross your legs as you think about fisting your hands in that long brown hair. Feeling the immense, powerful weight on top of your naked body. You shake your head trying to clear your head, the last thing you needed was for Dean to question why your face was flushed. You look over to the men, and Crowley winks at you subtly. You smile; show time.

Crowley had questioned you a week ago about your feelings towards the taller hunter. You had tried to deny it, but the King of Hell easily wore you down. Surprisingly he agreed to help you make Sam jealous; he claimed it was “fun to get the moose all riled up.” The truth was you suspected Sam liked you; the two of you would flirt and give unnecessary touches. But Sam just wouldn’t make a move, and you were tired of waiting. You want that hunter now.

 

“Do you really think that’s gonna work” you had said, questioning the demon’s methods. “I mean Sam is sweet, I don’t think he would get jealous enough to do something.”

Crowley gave a deep chuckle, “Oh my lovely, so naïve. Moose is a man. And any man will get hot and bothered by seeing his woman flirt shamelessly with another. Especially another that he despises with every essence of his gargantuan body.”

“If you say so” you had agreed, willing to try anything at this point.

 

So now here you are, watching intently as Crowley stalks over to you, continuing to type on your laptop like a good little researcher.

“Hello pet, look at those skilled fingers.” You steal a glance at Sam who looks up from his book on the couch, head perking up. “Wonder what else those hands can do” he says in a sultry voice.

You look to Crowley, biting your lip in a sensual show. “You could always come by sometime and find out” you whisper, just loud enough for both hunters to hear. Dean grimaces and quickly turns to a magazine, trying to distract himself. You see Sam clench his jaw as he stares too intently at his reading material. He takes a swig of his beer, gripping it violently.

Cowley reaches out to finger the necklace that you are wearing, dangerously close to your cleavage. “Are you trying to seduce me little hunter?” You smirk at the demon, playing with his hand.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about” you say innocently, licking your lips.

“You little minx, I swear you look more delicious every time I see you.” Sam clears his throat loudly, daring to sneak a glance at the two of you.

“You should see how I taste then” you prompt, standing up and grabbing the lapels of his suit. Sam chokes on his beer, wheezing as Dean slaps him on the back. Even Crowley’s eyes widen, shocked by your forward words. Sam turns towards you, eyes practically blazing. Crowley leans in to whisper in your ear, lips ghosting on your skin.

“Good luck lovey, didn’t know you wanted moose that badly. You have a dirty little mouth.” He smirks, slightly, proud of your promiscuity. He gives a kiss on your cheek, grazing the corner of your mouth. He vanishes and you are left alone in the kitchen, staring at the two hunters. Dean gives you a disgusted look while Sam is practically snarling.

“What the hell was that?” Sam snaps. His hazel eyes look as if they could scorch anything in their path.

“What?” you say casually. “I was just playing around; like you guys don’t flirt with random women in the bars.”

“But it’s Crowley” Dean practically spits, looking scarred from the experience.

“Hey, I’m single. Last I checked I’m allowed to flirt with anyone I want. Crowley happens to be fun to flirt with.” Dean gives an exasperated sigh, willing to let the topic go. He returns to his magazine, ignoring you and Sam. The taller hunter stands and walks over to you, gritting his teeth.

“I don’t like it when you flirt with Crowley” he growls, unable to keep his voice calm.

“Well last I checked, it’s not really your place to say” you say nonchalantly, acting as if it was nothing. He gives you a small glare, and you plaster on a sweet smile and walk away, making sure to shake your hips a little as you walk.

 

You and the Winchesters return to the motel room late that night. Soon after Crowley left, he returned with the artifact you needed, and the three of you set off on a hunt. It was a rough fight, but successful. You desperately need a shower; dirt, blood, and who knows what else is covering your body and hair.

“I’m gonna get some beers” Dean calls out, leaving the motel after he changes his shirt. You wave good bye and turn back to the bathroom door.

“I call first shower” you state to Sam. He just grumbles in response and you smile to yourself. Someone’s still pissed about earlier; perfect. You shut the door behind you and turn on the hot water, letting the steam fill up the room. You strip down, leaving your dirty clothes in a pile on the floor. You hop in the shower and nearly moan at how the hot water breaks away the tension in your muscles. You rub the grime off of your body, watching it run off of you and trickle down the drain. Your heart nearly skips a beat when you see a tall shadow on the outside of the curtain. You pretend not to notice, humming to yourself as you hear Sam’s clothes hit the tiles.

Your heart clenches as you see his hand reach for the curtain, and you try to contain your face splitting grin. Sam tears the curtain away and hops in.

“Sam?” you ask, feigning shock and innocence. He grabs your shoulders and greedily stares along your body. You follow the water droplets down his hard pecks to his groin muscles, and to his now growing erection.

“All this” growls, nodding to your naked form, “is mine.” And he crashes his lips into you, hot and wet. You feel the water pour over the two of you, his lips sliding along yours, hungrily taking all that he can as he thrusts his tongue into your eager mouth. You grab his tongue and suck on it loudly as your hands find their way to his damp hair, now sticking to his face. “Oh Jesus, I want you” he says in a husky voice, rubbing his erection across your abdomen.

“Then prove it” you challenge. Sam pushes you up against the back of the shower, and gets down on his knees. He grabs at your thighs, forcefully spreading your legs wide, opening you up, exposed and vulnerable.

“What was that you said earlier to that fucker, something about your taste?” he says caustically. He grips your ass, squeezing with pure need. He pushes his tongue against you, licking along your pussy and circling your clitoris. “Mmm. You’re right. Delicious” he growls, his hazel eyes eclipsed from lust.

You grab his hair, pushing his face into you, willing his tongue to enter you. He slips it in, lapping at your wetness as he rubs against your walls. He pulsates mercilessly inside you, and you throw your head back, squeezing your eyes shut in pure pleasure. You feel your entire lower half clench as fire spreads rapidly through your veins.

“Oh Jesus Sammy” you whine, and you feel your feet slipping along the bottom of the tub.

“Ohhhhh” he moans against your pussy, sending deep vibrations through you. “Say my name again. Tell me who you belong to my little slut.”

“Sam! Oh god Sam, I wanna feel your thick cock!” He stands quickly, water splashing everywhere.

“You wanna feel this cock baby?” he asks. You fall to your knees, licking the water off of his dick, teasing the head. You dip your tongue into the slit and his entire body shivers as he hisses in pleasure. “Oh baby, I wanted to know what this would feel like for so long.”

You give him a lascivious smirk and push his dick deep inside, letting it hit the back of your throat.

“God damn it!” he shouts, his thighs tensing. You grab his ass, rubbing and sliding along his wet skin. You hollow out your cheeks, bobbing up and down his lengthy shaft. He thrusts his pelvis into your mouth. His hips jerk uncontrollably. You lift a hand and rub at his stomach, feeling the deep grooves and crevices of his chiseled muscles. “That’s right baby, take this cock. Let me fuck that pretty mouth of yours.” You give a carnal moan, feeling your nipples get erect and pussy become even more wet. You pop off his dick sloppily.

“Sammy! Please, you gotta fuck me baby. Make me feel good. Need you in me.” He lifts you up effortlessly, grabbing your wrists. He leans in, his tongue teasing your ear.

“Beg for me baby. You’re all mine” he growls in your ear.

“Yes, yours. I need you Sam. Need that cock inside my pussy” you breathe, caressing his wet face, capturing his sweet lips in another kiss. Sam grabs your waist and lifts you up, his biceps bulging as you wrap your legs around his torso. He lines up with your hole and sinks in, sliding quickly as he stretches you. He begins to rotate inside you, moving in and out. Absolutely wrecking you. One of his hands reaches up to grab the hair at the nape of your neck, and he thrusts harshly into you. He starts a pounding rhythm, absolutely pummeling you. He nails your sweet spot and you scream loudly biting at his neck, sucking as he destroys you. Your whole body begins to quiver, your skin tingling as you build.

“You’re mine, do you understand?” he says gruffly, gritting his teeth as he continues to buck into you.

“Yes yours. I swear. I’ve needed you so bad.” You clench around his cock, and Sam emits a deep moan, squeezing you tighter against his body. You can’t take this immense pressure deep inside much longer, and you dig your nails into his shoulders as you prepare to topple over the edge.

“That’s it baby, cum for me. Cum around my dick.” You crash your lips to his, moaning loudly into his open mouth, your body blossoming into pure ecstasy. Your entire body feels hot and sensitive as Sam groans against your mouth, his hips erratically moving. His hot cum fills you up, and he grips you with almost punishing force. He stumbles slightly, his knees going weak. The two of you stagger out of the shower, collapsing onto the floor as you embrace each other. He captures you protectively, reaching up to grab a towel off the rack. He places it over the two of you as you both pant heavily, nuzzling into each other. You both remain silent as you come down from your orgasms, light headed and dizzy.

 You sit between Sam’s thighs, cuddling your face into his damp chest, kissing his skin softly. He breaks the silence by clearing his throat and awkwardly running a hand thorough his hair. “I’m-uh-embarrassed. I’m sorry. That was uncalled for.”

You giggle, gazing into his gorgeous eyes. “Oh baby, I’m not complaining.”

“So you’re okay?” he asks as he strokes your cheeks, kissing your forehead tenderly. “I didn’t overstep?” he asks concerned, searching your eyes for fear or discomfort. You capture his bottom lip, sucking softly as you tug.

“I’m perfectly fine. You were great, and it’s everything I wanted.” He gives you a shy smile, dimples glowing beautifully, and you feel as though you may combust all over again. “So” you begin, giving a seductive little wink, “I should flirt with Crowley more often huh?”

“You did that on purpose?!” he asks shocked, nose wrinkling.

“I though you needed a little encouragement” you tease, nibbling his nose delicately.

“You’re a devious little thing” he says in awe, nuzzling his face into your hair. You smile to yourself and hug him tightly, reveling in the feel of his bare skin on yours. The two of you are trapped in the humid steam of the bathroom, clinging to each other needily. This is how it is supposed to be, how it needed to be. All in all? A pretty fucking good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Reminder that I do prompts and requests for reader inserts or any SPN ship :)


End file.
